


【授权翻译】IT’S YOUR BDAY!

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Noctis, top!prompto, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: 普诺窒息PLAY。





	【授权翻译】IT’S YOUR BDAY!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IT’S YOUR BDAY!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436933) by Dys (ChildishSadism). 



“控制”对Prompto而言并非易事。控制意味着肩负重担，他不确定自己是否担得起。控制同样意味着责任和决意。在他过去的人生中，他从未控制过什么，即便曾有也过于微小，小到难以称为他在做主。但控制也让人上瘾，它意味着掌握优势，能带给人某些东西，某些Prompto同样无法免疫的东西。至少他直到现在才发觉。

Prompto紧握着手里的皮带，温暖的皮质浸着他手上的汗水，可他没法放手。但现在这样更轻松，手不必围着柔软的肌肤，也不会更愧疚。他做到了。容易到让人害怕。在他手里握着无比强大的权力。他无从否认这令他兴奋，战栗感沿着脊柱爬下。多古怪，面前好像有一层隔膜的同时又无法控制紧握的欲望。

Prompto听见身下传来抽气声才回过神来，盯着Noctis咬了咬下唇，试图自控。和Prompto相反，王子浑身赤裸，两腿大张；Prompto身处其间，一手握着他大腿上的软肉。Noctis的背弓着，头仰在枕头上，抻着脖颈上系着的项圈和紧紧缠绕其上的皮带。

项圈皮质很柔软，舒适地包裹着他敏感的皮肤，但交缠其间的皮带令他无意识地动着。两者缓缓在他颈间收紧，隔绝一切氧气进入Noctis肺部。

Prompto重重吞了口口水，看着身下的王子，身体逐渐紧张起来。他感到自己的老二在Noctis的内壁里抽搐，不得不克制摆腰的冲动。他正尽根埋在王子深处，手里拉着皮带，眼睛无法从Noctis身上移开——至少不是在这种情况下，不是在他看上去迷失自我、和平时迥然相异的现在。

Noctis张着嘴大声喘息着试图呼吸，丰润的嘴唇颤抖不已，舌尖微微探出口外。他双眼迷蒙后翻，眼睫飞速颤动，嘴边挂着口水，正顺着脸颊缓缓滑下。

Prompto从未见过这样的Noctis。从来没有。王子看上去一团糟，完全恍惚了，几乎好似无法做出任何反应。他在Prompto阴茎周围收紧，催促他动弹一下，但Prompto没有，反而抚摩着Noctis的脸庞，将数根手指伸进他嘴里，感受Noctis因他的手指而呛咳。王子无声咳嗽着，身子又曲了起来。

Prompto正要抽出手指，就感到柔软的双唇含着他合上。他喉头滚动一下，看向Noctis的双眼——他正笑着，吮吸他的手指。Prompto的自控力崩溃了。他呻吟了一声收回手，仅仅将拇指按进王子嘴里，而对方正有一下没一下地拉扯着他的脸颊。

“靠，Noctis我——我不能拽得更紧了。”Prompto微不可见地点点头，开始在王子体内抽插。Noctis紧得难以置信，好像要活生生把他老二掐下来，根本无法像平常一样顺利插入。所以他改为徐徐转动腰部，握着皮带的手放松了一点，好让王子说话。

Noctis看上去如梦方醒。他骤然吸了口气，全身松弛下来躺在床上，仍喘息不已，肌肤柔软、身体放松。但他还抽搐着，眼睛一点一点找回焦距——接着皱起眉头看向Prompto，手臂虚弱地撑起身体。

“怎……怎么停了？”Noctis打了个冷战，嘴唇润湿，口水淌到了下巴上。

“我不能再拉紧了。”Prompto叹了口气缓缓点头，双唇紧抿，不住在Noctis紧致的洞口里进出着。现在这具身体放松了，让他得以顺畅抽插；仅仅这样就使他忍不住俯身把Noctis按回床上。

“不，你能。我没事。这项圈不会让我窒息至死，上面有安全锁，记得吗？”Noctis点了点头，顺势躺回床上，两腿围着Prompto的腰把他拉近了一些。“继续拽，拜托。”Noctis又将他拉得更近，在他耳边低语道，慵懒地舔舐着那处肌肤。他像猫一样咕哝着，舌头探进去，又轻轻咬了下耳垂：“拜托。”

最后那声恳求让人无法拒绝。在他耳朵上移动的唇舌让Prompto打了个冷战，全身紧张起来，充斥着取悦那个人的欲望。他想服从Noctis的每个指示，想满足他一切要求。虽然他手握皮带，掌控着王子的身体，却自觉仅仅好像一只顺从的宠物。Noctis想要、需要他给他更多。

皮带粗暴地绷紧了，压力迅速再次反馈到脖颈上。Noctis睁大双眼，发出一声低沉的呻吟。在他体内蔓延的快感很难形容。缺氧让他轻而易举地将注意力完全集中在身体上，大脑空白，唯一的渴求就是空气。而他同时能感到Prompto的阴茎填满了他，扩张着他的内壁。他能感到自己的内壁正痉挛着，裹着坚硬的分身缩紧，直到他的大腿麻木难忍。Noctis的背又一次弓起，头扬向身后大声喘气，肺好像要烧起来，乞求着更丰沛的空气。他离昏厥只有一线之隔，但空气仍足够令他保持清醒。

“操——操我，就像、就像这样，求、求你。”他的声音微弱，低过耳语，几乎只是蠕动着双唇呼出微小的声响。他想就这样射出来；他需要射。他的阴茎抽动着，眼睛再次向后翻去，感到自己的唇上漾起一个小小的微笑。太爽了。他想要Prompto把他操到走不动路，想要他边打开他、弯起他的腿，边扼他的脖子，直到他在缺氧中升天，像个淫荡的婊子一样呻吟。

太爽了。爽到痉挛。

Prompto用鼻子粗重地呼吸着，紧致的热源让他难以动作。他想忽视Noctis的身体里传来的阻力，强迫自己动下去。他总归是要松下来的，不论是以何种方式；他要操他操到他内里好像嘴巴一样吸着他求被干。他起先动得很慢，紧抓着皮带，俯身合眼咬住王子一边乳头，吮着那处敏感的皮肤，舌尖顶了顶硬粒，又轻咬了一下，用牙齿扯起来。

王子开始扭动，他身子弓得太厉害了，Prompto不得不把他按住。Noctis浑身颤抖抽搐着，睫毛激烈颤动，竭力想要聚焦；但他已经无法思考，只能反将躯干弯向Prompto，腰臀追着阴茎起伏，两腿抖个不停，脚趾曲起。但他还是把腿收得更紧了一点——他需要被操，他想要被操得更狠。他体内的神经渴望到发疼。他感觉自己紧到了极致的同时又被撑得大开。再来，他需要更多。他发出含糊的声响，将Prompto拉得更近，手指哆嗦着紧抓住他的衬衫

Prompto咬住下唇狂乱地动起来，头靠在Noctis胸口，手死死握着他的腰。他发动全身力气在王子体内进出，用浅而粗暴的动作一点点插松小洞。Noctis还是紧得过头，但他至少有了移动的空间，终于可以满足王子的需要。他慢慢抬起头，又一次见到Noctis迷离的表情，不禁呻吟了一声。太过了。他渴望能多多见到他这个样子，而老二上紧致的触感让他难以思考。Prompto已经不知道自己在做什么了，但在意识到之前，他的手已经扼住Noctis的咽喉将他用力按在床上。

Noctis的眼又一次睁大了，这次没能阖上。他大声抽着气，徒劳地吸取空气，全身扭动，但Prompto一刻不停地操着他，更快、更重。Noctis动得停不下来，手像有意志一样抓在Prompto腰上，指甲陷在他肉里，开始因缺氧而哮喘；他的舌头伸出口外，口水不停流出来，在阴茎蹭过前列腺时呛咳着呻吟。

现在的一切已经超过了他的极限，甚至眼前也开始模糊，视野边缘逐渐感不到光亮；但即便如此，他的身体还是径自动着，祈求更多、需求更多。他不断发出无力的声音，腿四处乱踢，脚踝绷紧、足趾张开，屁股迎合着Prompto的老二。他就要射了，他能感到高潮就要来临。一切都太超过了，王子已经濒临极限——他连呻吟或尖叫都做不到，就射在了自己肚子上，全身失控，泪水滚出眼眶。

Prompto放开了握在皮带和他脖颈上的手。Noctis骤然回复了呼吸的能力，此前所有因为缺氧而拥堵的快感一口气奔涌出来，让他快乐得尖叫出声，呛住了；他大口吞着空气呻吟着，发出含糊无力的声响，手还掐在Prompto腰上。

Prompto抿了抿干燥的唇、舔了一下，拉着皮带强让Noctis坐在他腿上，手环抱住王子，感受着他的身体因高潮时而绷紧、时而松懈。Noctis的内部太紧了，却又无比热情，将他拉进其中紧紧箍住。王子甚至什么都没有做就快让他射出来。

Noctis将下巴搁在Prompto肩上，手攀着他的衬衫，小声呻吟着，放任Prompto干他的屁股。他希望他射在里面，想要感受他射精时的搏动，想要被撑满到除了感受仍然在体内扩散涌动的快感外无力思考。Noctis的头靠向Prompto的脖子，嘴再次贴着他的耳朵慵懒地吻了吻又舔了一口，对着它小声喘息呻吟着。

“里——里面，求你。”Noctis战栗了一下，又柔软地哼了一声，“我想要你射在里面。想——想要你填满我，求……求你。”

Prompto紧闭住眼，把Noctis抱得更紧，颤抖着向上干着他的小穴。他坚持不下去了，Noctis还在他耳朵里呻吟着，让他肚皮发紧、老二抽搐、快感不断攀升，终于低吼一声射在王子体内。Prompto倚到Noctis肩上大声喘息着，飞快顶着腰好释放至最后一滴。超爽的，Noctis的身体和他的如此契合。他听到他呻吟着在耳边喊出他的名字。

“谢——谢谢，Prompto。你真好。”

一个潮湿的吻印在Prompto颊上，他回应以虚弱的呻吟。Noctis根本不知道他对Prompto做了什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 为我的糟糕道歉，难以置信我居然没让Prompto用老二对Noctis实施窒息PLAY，我超烂。


End file.
